vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Dsa/Fragment 014 01
"...any work using it must be under at least a CC-SA license." Das dürfte so nicht stimmen, hier z. B. steht: "Was bedeutet CC-BY-SA? SA steht für Share alike (Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen). Das ist nur für Bearbeitungen relevant. Wird ein Bild bearbeitet, muss auch das bearbeitete Bild unter der gleichen Lizenz stehen." http://archivalia.hypotheses.org/8100 Eine Bearbeitung des Bildes muss wieder unter CC-BY-SA stehen, das gilt NICHT für den Rest der Dissertation. 93.213.76.35 23:20, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC) : Nein, das stimmt nicht. Wenn man etwas unter CC-SA verwendet, muss das Werk ebenfalls darunter fallen: https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/ ShareAlike — If you remix, transform, or build upon the material, you must distribute your contributions under the same license as the original. :Es bedeutet ja "share alike", man kann es nutzen, wenn man selber sein Werk mindestens so teilt. Aber: wenn eine Arbeit nicht veröffentlicht wird, fällt es sicherlich nicht auf. Nur, wie auch bei Plagiate, wenn man nicht Buch darüber führt, kann es einem auf die Füße fallen, wenn man das Werk doch irgendwann veröffentlicht. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 17:01, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Nun, wie erklären sich dann die zahlreichen Bücher, die Bilder unter CC-SA verwenden, bei denen jedoch das Buch selbst nicht unter die Lizenz gestellt ist? Abgesehen davon fällt einem in Deutschland bei einer wiss. Arbeit gar nichts auf die Füße, so lange man die Quelle nennt, aufgrund des Zitatrechts in diesem Bereich ist die Lizenz urheberrechtlich nicht von Bedeutung. Daher ist in dem Fragment nur zu beanstanden, dass die Quelle nicht genannt ist! 93.213.68.74 17:12, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::"ShareAlike — If you remix, transform, or build upon the material, you must distribute your contributions under the same license as the original. " ::Aus dieser Aussage kann man übrigens problemlos ableiten, was in Archivalia steht. Material wäre hier das Bild. Wenn man also das Bild ändert, oder als Grundlage für ein neues Bild nimmt, dann steht diese Veränderung, bzw. das neue Bild unter CC-SA. Das hat nichts mit Text ringsherum zu tun. Abgesehen davon gibt es noch den Sonderfall der Kopie: "The important thing to remember about Share Alike licenses is that, with one exception below, the Share Alike provision only applies to derivative works, which the license calls “adaptations”. Verbatim or unaltered copies are not derivative works. They’re simply copies, and as long you comply with the other terms of the license you can make exact copies of an SA-licensed work without applying a license to the work in which it’s used." http://mollykleinman.com/2008/08/29/cc-howto-share-alike/ 93.213.68.74 17:33, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::: Das Werk, was ein CC-SA lizensiertes Bild verwendet, wird aufgebaut auf u.a. das Bild. "build upon the material". In Archivalia geht es um Online-Bilder, nicht gedruckte Bücher. Es wird zwar selten abgemahnt, aber ein Risiko ist da, wenn man veröffentlicht, was aber hier nicht der Fall ist. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:34, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::: Ich verstehe nicht, wo der Unterschied zwischen online Nutzung und Nutzung in einem Buch sein soll. Nun, es geht hier ja um eine Dissertation, also eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit, damit wäre die Bildentnahme doch als Großzitat sowieso bei Nennung der Quelle erlaubt. Stellt man also die ganze Dissertation nicht unter diese Lizenz, mag das zwar ein Lizenzbruch sein, jedoch wie sollte man abgemahnt werden, da ja das deutsche Zitatrecht gilt? 93.213.68.74 18:41, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::: Ich verstehe diese Diskussion hier zu diesem Fragment nicht. Die Anmerkungen zum Fragment sind klar und deutlich: "The source is not mentioned." Diskussionen zu Lizenzen bitte im Forum. --Klgn (Diskussion) 21:15, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC)